Left Out in The Cold
by Metha S
Summary: Dua tahun setelah runtuhnya S.E.E.S, Shadow Operatives didirikan. Semua mantan anggota S.E.E.S direkrut, kecuali Ken Amada. Inilah hidupnya yang sangat biasa-biasa saja sampai... Akihiko Sanada kembali ke Jepang dan rumor Midnight Channel beredar di Kota Iwatodai. P3/P4. No pairing, lho :x


A/N: Helloooooo!

Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini. Yah nggak baru-baru amat sih :P Saya sudah punya satu fanfic di fandom sini. Bisa dicek di profil saya, ya? *big, big, creepy grin* Saya juga selalu bolak-balik di fandom ini setiap hari.

Ini fanfic kedua saya yang saya tulis di waktu senggang dan sekaligus untuk membersihkan kepala saya dari _junk files_ yang tertinggal setelah saya bikin BAB 4 SKRIPSI…

Sebenernya, saya agak ragu mem- _posting_ fanfic ini karena… _well_ , ada banyak hal. Hahaha…

Seperti yang saya tulis di Author's Note di fanfic pertama, saya masih belum terbiasa dengan istilah Jepang. Biasanya saya nulisnya mister-misteran, tapi sekarang pakenya san-sanan. Agak kagok gitu :P

Di fanfic ini, saya menggunakan POV orang pertama, walau biasanya saya nulis dengan POV orang ketiga :x Jadi agak kagok juga :v Saya juga nggak tahu kenapa saya nulisnya dengan POV orang pertama. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, yo wes lanjut aja…

 **WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!**

Contains LOTS of spoilers for Persona 3 and Persona 4. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita dari Persona Arena dan Arena Ultimax kecuali segelintir info ttg Shadow Operatives.

 **WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!WARNING!**

And here goes…

* * *

 **Left Out in the Cold**

* * *

 **ACT 1: Best Friends**

* * *

"Amada! Amada! Kau pasti bisa!"

Sorak-sorak itu tidak kunjung padam sejak peluit awal pertandingan ditiup sekitar satu setengah jam lalu. Aku menatap barisan siswi di bangku penonton. Mereka membawa pompom, berbagai spanduk dengan namaku tertulis di sana, dan berteriak-teriak tanpa henti. Demi Tuhan! Berhentilah berteriak! Apalagi meneriakkan namaku! Aku tahu maksud mereka berteriak dengan bawaan-bawaan konyol itu adalah untuk menyemangatiku, tapi kepalaku sakit mendengar teriakan mereka terus menerus.

Peluit berbunyi keras menandakan akhir dari pertandingan ini. Aku mendesah sambil mengusap keringat dari dahiku. Hari ini tim sepak bola cowok SMP Gekkoukan sedang sial. Kami kehilangan penyerang utama kami tepat di awal pertandingan—Toyama, si penyerang utama, tanpa sengaja menyikut rusuk salah satu pemain lawan hingga cowok itu muntah-muntah di lapangan, sehingga Toyama harus merasakan pedihnya kartu merah dan bangku pemain cadangan. Kiper kami yang gendut hanya berhasil melindungi gawang dari satu tendangan dan sisanya gagal total. Sementara aku, aku bukan pemain andalan atau apa, jadi ada tidaknya aku tidak mempengaruhi permainan—dan aku yakin, satu-satunya alasan pelatih memasukkanku ke anggota tim utama adalah karena kepopuleranku di kalangan cewek-cewek. Dengan banyaknya cewek yang menyorakki tim SMP Gekkoukan, dia kira tim akan lebih semangat. Nyatanya kami tetap kalah.

"Kacau, Bung!" Aku mendengar keluhan teman setimku saat kami berjalan meninggalkan lapangan yang penuh aroma kekalahan. Siswi-siswi masih saja meneriakkan namaku seolah namaku adalah sejenis mantra sakti penolak bala. "Ini pertandingan terburuk dalam hidupku!"

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasa demikian, Ryou," kataku enteng. Kulihat anggota tim lawan sedang melonjak-lonjak di tempat saking kegirangan pada kemenangan mereka. Ejekan juga terdengar dari para siswi SMP Gekkoukan kepada tim musuh ("Pecundang!", "Pulang sana!", "Amada tidak mungkin kalah! Mereka pasti curang!").

"Yah, dan aku heran mengapa kau masih bisa berlagak setenang itu, Ken." Dia melingkarkan lengannya yang besar di leherku, sedikit mencekikku hingga agak sulit bernapas.

"Hei, apa jadi panik dan menjerit-jerit kesetanan bakal mengubah kenyataan bahwa kita kalah?" sergahku. "Lepaskan aku! Aku tercekik!"

Dia membebaskanku, kemudian mendesah. "Kadang aku iri denganmu, Ken. Bisa setenang itu."

Ucapannya membuatku tertawa lirih penuh kegelian. "Tidak ada yang patut diirikan dari seseorang yang ditinggal sendirian."

* * *

 **-0-0-0-**

* * *

Namaku Ken Amada, usiaku tiga belas tahun. Aku duduk di kelas satu SMP, dan aku cuma anak biasa yang tinggal di asrama Gekkoukan. Sungguh. Aku sama seperti anak-anak lainnya—belajar, ikut klub, jadi OSIS, dan apa aku sudah bilang belajar?

Koromaru menyambutku begitu aku tiba di ruang duduk asrama. Dia adalah kawanku yang tersetia. Aku berlutut di lantai, mengelusi ujung kepala anjing shiiba itu dengan gemas. Dua tahun lalu aku menemukannya di jalanan di depan Kuil Naganaki. Dia sendirian, kedinginan, dan kelaparan. Aku membawanya pulang dan sejak saat itu dia menjadi kawanku.

Apakah ceritaku barusan kedengaran meyakinkan? Karena aku bohong. Sebagian besarnya.

Koromaru sepertinya sangat merindukanku. Dia berkali-kali menjilati wajahku dan mencoba memelukku. Sore ini, ada beberapa orang duduk di sofa di ruang duduk asrama. Televisi cembung yang dulu ada di ruang duduk telah digantikan dengan televisi berukuran besar dengan layar datar mengilat. Tayangan di sana tidak menarik perhatianku sama sekali.

"Amada," seseorang memanggilku. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bisa kau mandikan anjingmu itu? Dia bikin asrama ini bau!"

Aku menoleh orang itu. Dia sedang membaca majalah di sofa tunggal di ruang duduk. Kuketahui dia sebagai senior di sekolahku yang perfeksionis dan sok keren. "Baiklah. Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu."

"Ya sudah. Untung saja aku tidak minta pengurus asrama membuang anjingmu. Kalau bukan karena Kirijo yang membiarkan anjing itu di sini, aku pasti sudah membuangnya."

Berdiri, aku mengabaikan ocehan tak bermakna itu. Lalu aku menuntun Koromaru ke kamar mandi cowok. Kutinggalkan dia di salah satu _stall_ kamar mandi sementara aku mengambil keperluan mandinya dari kamarku.

Setelah memandikan Koromaru, aku memutuskan lebih baik dia masuk ke kamarku. Sebagian besar penghuni asrama membencinya. Entah kenapa. Padahal Koromaru anjing yang manis, meski kadang dia pemurung. Keberadaannya selalu membuatku senang dan bersemangat. Mungkin… mungkin ini karena kesamaan kami. Karena kami pernah mengalami masa-masa mengerikan dua tahun lalu bersama-sama.

Kamarku masih terasa sama seperti dua tahun lalu, hanya saja aku sudah tidak punya hamster peliharaan lagi. Hamsterku sudah mati jauh hari lalu. Sedih juga. Karena aku sudah menjadikan kamarku sebagai markas kedua Koromaru—markas pertamanya adalah ruang duduk asrama—aku menyediakan bantal kecil di sudut kamar sebagai tempat tidurnya dan mangkuk makanan untuknya. Namun sepertinya Koromaru tidak lapar, karena dia tidak menyentuh mangkuk makanannya sama sekali dan lebih memilih untuk langsung melompat naik ke tempat tidurku, bergulung dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Koromaru lebih menyukai tempat tidurku ketimbang bantal yang kusediakan.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali, ya, Koro-chan?" kataku, duduk di sampingnya dan menggaruk-garuk kulitnya dengan pelan. "Aku juga, sih."

Koromaru menguik pelan. Matanya yang merah dan besar memandangku penuh simpatik.

"Koro, entah mengapa aku jadi teringat pada yang lainnya," aku menceracau sambil beranjak dari kasur. Duduk di kursi belajarku, aku menyalakan laptop di atas meja. "Sedang apa mereka semua? Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Kudengar suara kuku beradu dengan lantai, dan beberapa saat kemudian kudapati Koromaru melompat ke pangkuanku. Aku membelai bulu putihnya yang lembut dan wangi. Begitu layar menyala, aku mengakses kotak masuk e-mail-ku, berharap seseorang mengirimiku pesan apa pun isinya. Jujur, aku kesepian. Jujur, aku merindukan masa-masa dua tahun lalu.

Ada beberapa e-mail baru—promosi perusahaan tak kukenal, pemberitahuan dari media sosial, pemberitahuan tentang akunku di salah satu website karena seseorang memasukkan kata sandi yang salah sebanyak tiga kali, dan pesan dari seorang teman lama. Aku segera membuka pesan itu.

"Hei, Koro, ada pesan dari Yukari-san," kataku kepada Koromaru. Andai ada yang mendengarku bicara dengan anjing, aku pasti sudah dianggap gila. "'Hai, Ken-kun. Apa kabar? Koro-chan, kau sehat? Ken-kun, film Phoenix Ranger Featherman VX ACE sedang dalam proses pengambilan gambar di Toronto, lho! Rencananya, film ini akan rilis Agustus tahun depan! Hihi, kau pasti senang, bukan? Jangan pura-pura tidak senang, oke? Itu tidak sehat. Aku lampirkan beberapa foto saat pengambilan gambar khusus untukmu walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah dilarang mati-matian oleh produser. Jangan _upload_ ke Internet atau tunjukkan ke temanmu! Ini rahasia. Yah, segitu saja. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya? Jaga Koro juga. Sampai ketemu lagi.'"

Aku men- _download_ foto-foto yang dikirimkan oleh Yukari-san. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto-foto itu. Para pemain sudah berkostum lengkap, tapi gaya mereka morat-marit. Yukari-san berkostum merah jambu dan kedua tangannya direntangkan. Gayanya memang menggelikan, tapi tetap saja dia tampak cantik. Dia dulu memang selalu punya daya tarik berlebih, jadi tidak heran sekarang dia bisa menjadi aktris terkenal. Dia bahkan sudah sampai syuting ke luar negeri!

"Yukari-san beruntung sekali. Dia bisa ke luar negeri dan bermain bersama para Featherman!" seruku, disambut gonggongan riang Koromaru. "Kau ingat yang lainnya? Sanada-san juga keliling dunia untuk belajar beladiri. Junpei-san jadi pelatih _baseball_ , dan dia selalu sibuk dengan murid-muridnya. Fuuka-san kuliah, tapi dia juga masih bekerja bersama Mitsuru-san dan Aigis-san. Apa nama organisasinya? Shadow Operatives, ya?"

Lalu aku teringat pada situasi dan kondisiku sendiri.

Aku sendirian.

Aku sendirian sejak S.E.E.S dibubarkan. Aku menjalani hidup kembali seperti saat aku belum mengenal S.E.E.S. Rasanya tidak adil. Rasanya hanya aku yang tidak bisa maju walaupun aku adalah mantan S.E.E.S dan anggota cadangan Shadow Operatives.

Tiba-tiba semua ini membuatku lelah. Aku mematikan laptop dan lampu, lalu menyelinap ke bawah selimut bersama Koromaru. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan semua ini lagi. Sekeras apa pun aku memikirkannya, semua itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa sekarang aku cuma seorang murid SMP. Memejamkan mata, aku mencoba tertidur cepat.

Dalam kegelapan yang nestapa, aku teringat lagi pada ibuku, pada Shinjiro-san, dan pada Makoto-san. Pada bagaimana mereka telah menyelamatkan hidupku—hidup kami semua. Juga tentang Tartarus dan Dark Hour. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah semua itu sungguhan? Apakah selama ini aku cuma membayangkannya? Namun aku masih bisa mengingat kembali semburat hijau pucat yang menyelimuti seluruh kota saat Dark Hour menyerang, juga betapa besarnya bulan saat itu, dan aku masih bisa merasakan kembali betapa hangat dan kentalnya darah Shinjiro-san yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku malam itu.

Jilatan dingin di wajah mengagetkanku. Aku membuka mata, berguling dan meraih ponselku yang ada di meja di samping ranjang. Layar menunjukkan pukul 11.59. Sebentar lagi Dark Hour. Aku menatap layar ponsel itu tanpa berkedip hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.01. Tidak. Dark Hour tidak muncul. Oh, ya. Dark Hour sudah lenyap dua tahun lalu…

Koromaru menjilat wajahku lagi. Aku menatapnya, dan berkata, "Maaf, kawan. Aku… Aku tidak seharusnya berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

Dia mengelus pipiku dengan pipinya.

"Kau temanku. Aku tidak sendirian," bisikku, mendekap tubuh hangat Koromaru "Ah. Bodoh sekali aku sempat berpikir kalau aku sendirian. Kau selalu bersamaku, Koro. Kau temanku. Temanku yang terbaik."

Sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar Koromaru berkata, "Kau juga temanku."

"Aku menyayangimu." Mataku terasa perih tiba-tiba. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Dan air mata memenuhi kelopak mataku.

"Koro-chan, berjanjilah kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat. Kau dan aku. Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertarung dan menjadi yang terkuat bersama-sama. Kau mau, bukan?" Aku melepas pelukanku, dan menjulurkan tangan padanya. Koromaru menyambut uluran tanganku. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih." Kupeluk anjing itu lagi erat-erat.

Ya, aku tidak sendirian. Aku tidak ditinggal sendirian untuk mati, kan? Aku punya teman terbaik yang pernah ada. Koromaru.

"Kawan, ayo tidur," kataku pada Koromaru. Dia menggonggong pelan tapi riang sebelum menyelinap kembali ke bawah selimut. "Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Ketika aku beranjak dari ranjang, kudengar ponselku berdering. Ada sebuah pesan singkat dari… Sanada-san?

 _Aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Bisa jemput aku di bandara nanti sore?_

Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Maksudku, Sanada-san akan pulang?

Buru-buru aku menuliskan pesan balasan: _Bisa!_ dan mengirimnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

A/N: HOREEE! CHAPTER PERTAMA SUDAH SELESAI! MARI LANJUT KE CHAPTER…

Wheew! Aslinya ini cuma oneshot. Entah kenapa saya tambahin ini-itu-ina-inu, dan jadilah multi chapter…

Maaf… saya suka nulis Author's Note yang panjang…

See ya!


End file.
